


Hacked

by Umeko_Zoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt, I hope it is at least okay, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, This was for fun tbh, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, but also healthy relationships, hacked!genji, like... Idk yet, ta daaaaaa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeko_Zoul/pseuds/Umeko_Zoul
Summary: This is a drabble based off of an artist's work on Hacked!Genji. The artist's name is Sarcasticasides and I recommend you check them out!!! The art is truly beautiful.





	Hacked

“Hey... You awake? I know you are. I can read every part of you, Genji. Your vitals, your emotional state... The only thing I tragically cannot read is your thoughts. Though, as of now I'm quite sure I can guess what you're thinking of.” A long pause draws throughout the room, the silence licking at the cyborg's immobile limbs. “Hm... How odd. I left you with control of your mouth and yet you still refuse to say anything.” A chuckle itches through his ears, causing shaking hands to raise and cup over them. If only he could lower the volume of his hearing aids- rip them out even. 

He just had enough of her disgusting voice. 

“You're going to have to tell them someday, Genji Shimada.” The voice continues, a wince being drawn from his lips in response. “It's already worrying them. It's been... Weeks, hasn't it? A month, and you have brushed me off. Acted like my words were nothing when they asked what's wrong. Gotta say, I am more than impressed... And amused. The fact alone that you are responding to somebody only you can hear should have been enough to make them put you on lockdown. And yet... They're only keeping an eye on you.”

“Shut up...” His tone is gravelly, throat scratchy as those words tumble out. Blankly, he stares at the dark walls of his room. And the woman continues to talk.

“Well, I suppose I shouldn't say everyone is just keeping an eye on you. It seems Jesse and Angela are more concerned than anybody. They visit you as if you were on your deathbed. In fact... I see Jesse headed to your room now. At least it's safe to assume so.”

“Stop. Talking.” It was as if her statements were just mocking him. If one was to see him only a few weeks ago, Genji would be more poise, more stable. But now, it seems that the constant torment had finally gotten to him. It wasn't like she was just talking to him, either. 

This demon of a woman had managed to pick apart and cut away at all of his progress. All of those practices from Zenyatta were now useless to him; Sombra was winning. A rather disgusting type of torture was pelted on him. While he did his best to control it, to keep as much from happening... It was normally proved a fruitless task. Against his will, Genji would be forced to hit people. To snatch information, to “unintentionally” hurt others... Each things were minor in harm, of course, but all the while... Sombra kept talking to him. Reminding him that she was just testing. After all, she just wanted to see how much she could control.

That fact alone made him stressed enough. But her talking seemed endless. Sometimes it was commands and banter, other times it was chit chat and babbling to keep him awake at night. Angela had caught him responding to Sombra. Once. He didn't want that to happen again. The concern was painful enough.

“I don't think you get it, Genji. I won't rest until you do. Just let me take care of you. I promise your body won't get too badly damaged. Even if I make you do something terrible, I don't think enough of them will have the heart to harm you.”

“Get out of my head.” The tone was rising, sounding more like a choked sob. If only he could actually cry, to show her how much this hurt him. But... It probably was going to make things worse. He shook, trying to fight the pull his arms gave. “Stop doing this...”

…  
Silence. 

For a moment, he felt nothing. No pulling, no numbness... Nothing. The voice had stopped, and, with shaken breaths, he found the strength to get up. Was she finally gone..? Perhaps she took sympathy. Or at least grew too busy to pester him further. It was like that the first few times. When he was rescued, she zoned in and out, as if unsure how to keep in contact. After the fifth day, she began the cruelty for hours on end. At least now-

Static. All he could hear now was a high pitched ringing and static.

The initial shock of it made his head spin, and before he knew it, he had jolted into a sitting position. He screamed, sobbing and wailing with no tears to support him. 

But he still could only hear static. In hopelessness he tried to scream as loud as he could, and he could feel that he was indeed making noise. His throat was practically burning by the damage. And yet... 

Static. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Date: July 27

Send Time: 2:13 pm

Subject: Genji

 

Dear Dr. Ziegler,

I saw that you were contacting me in regards to Genji. I sincerely apologize for not contacting you sooner. I wish I could have been there to help, but I will admit... I probably would have been at a loss as to what to do. It was smart of you and Jesse to sedate him. Looking at the clips you have sent me... I cannot imagine the fear you must have felt. His screams... They mock himself. I hear them as I am typing this. The agony from every wail was something in his mind. You have had your share of panicked screams from physical injury, doctor, you should know more than I what a pained shriek sounds like. But with Genji... 

You know, he's always been a recovering being. I think from the moment he was born, he was healing. From what, I may never be sure. But the sense was confusing. Even moreso when he decided to stay with me for a spell. Often times I would hear him trying to describe to himself how the pain of living in that state was. At one time... I heard him say that he felt like he was homesick for a place that never even existed. But that is a story for later.

Anyway, do not fret. A breakdown is, considerably, a breakthrough. Don't blame yourself, either. I know how you can be.

I will do my best to visit as soon as possible. I need to speak with him personally. How much has he told you since waking? Has he woken at all?

Tell Jesse I am sorry he had to witness such a traumatizing event. I hope his panic faded by the time you get this message. Take care of Genji. I know you both care a great deal about the troubled soul. However...

Do not take this the wrong way, Dr. Ziegler... But what made you miss the signs? How did neither of you notice he was getting this bad? Either he was hiding it well, or you two weren't monitoring as well as you thought.

Hope you are well,

Tekhartha Zenyatta


End file.
